Teen Titans: The New Generation
by kittiekat10105
Summary: Crow, Sunfire, and Ladybug are the Teen Titans kids. Robin is way to stubborn to let them go on missions. But what happens when the Titans get captured by Slade?
1. Of Tempers, Fights and, Alarms

**Sup guys! This story was originally The Adventures of the Kid Titans, but it was so bad that I deleted it. I also got so many new ideas, that I needed to re-write it.**

**Disclaimer: NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! **

* * *

Teen Titans: New Generation

"Hey! You skipped me!" Sunfire yelled at her best-guy-Friend Crow. Ladybug made a mental note to never play Sorry with those two ever again. Because no matter what, they never were sorry. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll bet you're wondering who these people are. These thirteen-yer-olds are the kids of the Teen Titans.

Sunfire is the daughter of Robin and Starfire (duh!). She's a giggly, happy girl just like her mom, but has allot of her dad in her. She can be VERY obsessive (remind you of anyone?). Anyway, she may be just like her mom, but she speaks allot more fluently when she speaks English. She knows Martial Arts just like her dad, and has great leadership skills. Her temper? Well, to put it lightly, she has a fuse shorter than a bomb with a three second delay. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and an outfit exactly like her moms only it's yellow. Her powers are flight, super-strength, star-bolts, and Martial Arts (OK. not a super-power, but it counts).

Crow, is the son of Raven, and (you guessed it) Beast Boy. He is definitely his fathers son. Bad seance of humor, lousy jokes, you name it! He's even a vegetarian! But everyone can tell who his mother is just by looking at him. Gray skin, purple cloak, you name it! The only differences are his green eyes and jet-black hair (no one knows where his hair came from). I forgot to mention that he can be really sweet sometimes. But not frequently. His outfit? Well, it's basically a combination between his moms, and his dads. He wheres a purple cloak, and a Doom Patrol uniform underneath it. His powers are... well... he has all his moms, and his dads.

Ladybug, is Cyborg and Bumblebees daughter. She is very outgoing and preppy. But she's very sensitive and didn't leave her room for a week when her mom died in the T-Car accident. **(A/N Don't kill me! Please!! I'm begging you!) **She's like her dad in so many ways. She knows everything about mechanics and computer. She even made an automated trampoline (a trampoline that sets up at he push of a button). It came in handy when Sunfire fell off the ceiling and Ladybug set it up, making Sunfire bounce up, just in time for Crow to catch her. Anyway, back to Ladybug. She ALWAYS beats Crow at every video game known to man. And several known to monkeys! Her powers are shrinking, flight, and amazing ability to invent in the spur of the moment. She's so competitive that the Olympics looked like picnic races!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Tough luck Blondie! You snooze, you lose!" Crow said mockingly. That was a BIG mistake.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BLONDIE YOU PATHETIC DWEEB!" Sufire screeched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWEEB YOU WALKING TIME BOMB!" Crow yelled back.

The insults kept on going until...

**"QUIET!!!!!!!!"** They turned to see Ladybug, with her face red with anger and annoyance. She took a moment to gain composure.

"If you guys want to settle your differences, you'll have to do it the hard way."

"The hard way" was actually a fight. A three-way fight. The rules were, to make sure you don't kill each other. And that was it. They always got in trouble with their moms, and sometimes their dads. But not often because well...

"20 bucks says that Sunfire wins." Robin stated.

"You're on." Beast Boy agreed. "I'm betting on Crow."

"Star and Rae are gonna be really mad at you guys." Cyborg warned.

"So? We're not scared of them!" Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah! They can't hurt us!" Robin declared.

"Would you say that to my face BB?" a voice behind them said. They turned around to see Starfire and Raven. They were both furious. Starfires eyes were glowing. Petrified, Robin and Beast Boy ran out of the room like sick chickens. It was then that Starfire began to giggle.

"Not afraid my florgax." She said.

"What were they betting on anyway?" Raven asked. Her answer came with a bang and a crash. The bang was someone hitting the roof, and the crash was a large chunk of the ceiling falling down. Followed by the three kids who were hitting each other with everything they had. Robin and Beast Boy ran into the room each grabbing their child. Cyborg did the same.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Sunfire yelled over and over and over and-oh you get the picture!

"Starfire! A little help! PLEASE!" Robin said gasping for breath. Hey! You try holding back a flying, angry, half alien girl with super strength and star-bolts! Starfire ran over and grabbed his daughters legs while Robin was holding her arms.

Beast Boy (I should tell you, that no one would let his change his name) was surrounded by a black aura that Crow was generating, so Raven had to step in and surround him with one making Beast Boy fall.

Cyborg wasn't having any trouble. All he had to do was grab onto LB's wrists.

After awhile, the kids calmed down, but were still fuming. But when they looked up at their parents, a wave of ear zapped through them.

"How many times have we told you?! NEVER let your arguments get that far!" Raven snarled.

"104." LB said answered not knowing that it was just an expression.

"Not helping!" Sunfire snapped.

"Now you three need help with controlling yo-" Raven was interrupted by the alarm, and the three kids gave a sigh of relief.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they checked the computer, then ran out of the Tower.

"Aw man! We never get to go on the missions!" Sunfire complained.

"Oh get over it! Even if they were facing every villain they faced from their teen years Uncle Rob wouldn't call us for help!" Crow replied in a monotone voice. Sunfire was just about to retort when an even louder alarm sounded. It was the alarm that was used to signal the kids.

WHEN THEIR PARENTS WERE IN TROUBLE!

* * *

**Wow. Crow was so wrong! But, in a way he was right. You'll find out later that it wasn't Robin who sounded the alarm. And for those of you who wish I changed his name to Night-wing, I'M THE AUTHOR SO DEAL WITH IT! That goes for those of you who ate the fact that I killed off Bumblebee before the story even started. I'M THE AUTHOR DEAL WITH IT!**


	2. Just a Drill! Or is It?

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I took forever to put up this chapter! But don't worry! I'll explain to you people why Sunfire has blonde hair in a minute. And, there are some pieces of their personality's that I did not put in their bios, but will be reveled as the story progresses.**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 2: Just a Drill...Or is it?

"Just ignore it guys. Aunt Star probably just wanted us to get a confidence boost after what happened today." Crow said. The girls coudn't argue with that. The only reason they HAD that alarm was because the kids were feeling a bit worthless. So they went to their regular activities. Ladybug and Crow were playing video games, and Sunfire went to watch them. Ladybug looked up at her and saw her scalp had turned red.

"Umm.. Sun? Your hair is turning red again." Ladybug observed.

"Darn! This die was supposed to be long lasting!" Sunfire said annoyed. Then she stormed off to die her hair back to blonde.

"I don't get why she wants to die her hair anyway. And what's with the contacts?" Crow asked not understanding Sunfire will to be different.

"I guess she just wants to look better." Ladybug said getting interested in what Crow was about to say.

"Why does she want to look better? She's been gorgeous her entire liiiiiii..." realizing what he just said, he turned as red as Sunfires hair used to be. LB sighed.

"Crow, you know me well enough to know that I'm very observant. And what I have noticed is a total love-hate relationship between the two of you. You mask your true feelings for each other by arguing. And frankly, I'm sick of it. I understand that you don't want to tell her how you feel and vice-verse, but if you keep arguing to hide it, I swear I'll smash your heads through a wall." she said bluntly. "And yes. I know you took my heat ray to heat up those mini veggie-dogs."

"I DID NOT!" Crow said relieved about the change of subject.

"Yes you did crow. I always keep my heat ray under my pillow, and the mini veggie-dogs are gone. Plus, the only vegetarians in this house are you and Uncle BB, and he was complaining yesterday about how someone ate them all." she said exasperated. They bickered until...

"WHO TOOK MY HAIR DIE?!" Suddenly Sunfire came into the living room, half her hair red, the other half was sill blonde. Ladybug knew it was crow so she instantly pointed at him. Boy did she regret it.

"CROW?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU... DO NOT TOUCH MY BEAUTY PRODUCTS!!" do I even need to say what this turned into? Yes. An argument. But this time, Ladybug didn't bring on "the hard way" again.

She began to notice that the Titans had been gone much longer than they should have been. Usually they were gone for an hour at the most, but they had been gone for about four hours! Suddenly, she remembered the second alarm. Had it not been a drill this time? Oh man! She felt herself remembering her mother. She wouldn't be able to bare it if she lost her dad six months after losing her mom! After calming herself down, she decided to bring this to Sun and C's attention.

"Uh guys?" she said. "They've been gone for a long time. Four hours to be exact. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Sunfire looked at her watch and saw that LB was right. Forgetting all about her hair die, she ran to the clock in her room, hoping, praying, that her watch was wrong. It wasn't.

"Do you guys think that the alarm wasn't a drill? I mean they've been gone for four hours." she asked.

"Nah! They're just trying to trick us. And even if it were real, what could three super-hero wannabes who's parents are so over-protective it's ridiculous do? I mean all six of them won't even let us go on missions against the easiest villians! OW! What was that for?!" Crow yelled. Sunfire had slapped the back of his head and pointed to Ladybug who had tears in her eyes.

"You mean all five of them." she wispered. Crows eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said.

"Oh. I'm sorry LB. I kind of forgot myself there." he rambled. LB just stuck her hand out as a motion to shut-up, and ran to her room. Sunfire hit Crow again.

"OW! I said I was sorry!" he screamed.

"Crow, can you for ONCE think about what you're going to say before you say it? You know how touchy she is about that subject." Sunfire said.

Crow stared into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. Why would she even consider wearing those stupid contacts? In his opinion, she wasn't nearly as pretty as a blonde haired blue eyed. It just wasn't her. Her red hair just fit her more.

"Crow? ANSWER ME! USE YOUR BRAIN! OR DO YOU HAVE ONE?!" She yelled.

"HEY! I TOTALLY HAVE A BRAIN! I JUST DON'T USE IT MUCH!" Crow said. **Like how I weaseled this line into the story? **

"I can see that. If you did, LB wouldn't be crying in her room right now! Why don't you ever remember?!" She screeched. When he didn't answer she threw her arms up in defeat. Crow stared after her and sat on the couch.

Sunfire walked out of the Tower and flew over the water. She was flying over the city when she noticed that there was no one in sight. Her superhero instincts made her land to investigate. She walked around the town and saw no one. Right when she was about to fly home to tell the others, something attacked her! She didn't see his face, but thought he ad a tux and a cane. She mannaged to shoot out a starbolt and fly up. But as she was flying away, she heard this:

"You havn't seen the last of Moddie my ducky! We've got your parents right where they belong!"

We?

* * *

**I'm starting to really get into this. OOOOOO! Look at the pretty blue button. It's shiny! Go on, press it. I said press it! PRESS IT!!**


	3. Getting Help!

**Thank you for the reviews. I would like you all to know, that I take all ideas into consideration to see which will do best in the story. I would also like to tell you that I LOVE putting cliff-hangers in my stories (of coarse, this is my first multi chapter). Hey, did any of you guess who that villain was? If you didn't, I have something to ask you. **

**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! **

**on with the story.**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 3: We're Doomed

"Got any threes?" LB asked Crow. He had apologized and called himself an idiot. **A/N** **Now tell me girls, does this not work on you? **Now of coarse, LB had to accept this. Now they were playing Go Fish. Well, LB was playing Go Fish. Crow thought it was Old Maid.

Sunfire flew into the room so fast that she flew right into a flower pot, getting dirt in her hair.

"Mad Mod...Parents...Captured...Help...WATER!!" she gasped running to get water. LB got up and ran over to her.

"Calm down...calm down...calm down. There. Now, before you tell us anything, go take a shower and one of your moms outfits." she said.

"Why?"

"Because you're sweaty, covered in dirt, and lets face it. Red hair and a yellow outfit is hideous." LB explained.

Sunfire went and did what LB said and when she came back there were...reactions. The rest of the blond hair die was out. And _someone _took her contacts.

"Aunt Star?" (Crow).

"An image of your mother." (Ladybug).

"Don't your eyes feel better without the contacts?" (Crow).

"She's beautiful isn't she Crow." (Ladybug was grinning while he was blushing).

"Yeah. I mean uh...she's alright. I mean she looks like her mom and um...uh..." (just guess).

"OK guys. I need to tell you what happened. You see after I flew out of the tower..." she went on to describe the event. When she was done, her two friends mouths had dropped.

"So. Our parents have been captured. No big deal. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! WE'RE DOOMED!" Crow had pannicked. The girls stared as he ran around the tower like a chicken with its head cut off. **A/N: My teacher would be proud of that statement. **After about ten minutes, Sunfire slapped him.

"Thanks. I needed that." he said a bit dazed.

"No problema."(sp?) she replied. They smiled at each other for a long time. **A/N: Sound familiar? **

"Uh...guys? I'm still here." LB said annoyed. The two 'lovebirds' blushed and looked at LB for a bit.

"Now. We still have an issue to figure out. What are we going to do about our parents? We're only thirteen." LB asked.

"I don't know. We're gonna need some help. Aren't there some other Titans?" Crow asked. LB and Sunfire brightened.

"Birdie! You're a genius!" Ladybug yelled.

"I am? I mean, I am! What was my plan?" Birdie was confused. Sunfire giggled and kissed his cheek. They both turned beet red.

"There are some other Titans." Sunfire said still blushing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Crow asked LB who was on the computer.

"Getting help." LB declared.

* * *

**Sorry about all the Authors Notes. They're just fun. See that blue button? Press it. It's pretty! And shiny! tell me your ideas. And if you don't, well...let's just say I have an unfriendly cat. **


	4. Mad Mod

**I'M BACK! (dun dun dunnnnn). I would like to thank you reviewers for getting me out of this HORRIBLE writers block! AUGH! If it hadn't been for you, I would still be banging my head against the key board! And thank you all for reviewing the other chapters! And for those of you that didn't help, learn to sleep with your eyes open. Now, **

**FINALLY TEEN TITANS: THE NEW GENERATION CONTINIUES!**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 4: Mad Mod

"I still don't get it." Crow said. The girls had explained it 13 times and counting! LB groaned while Sunfire slapped her forehead. The plan was so simple. Just call Titans East and have them help! That was it! LB typed in the number (or whatever they do to contact each other).

"Hello! You've reached the Titans East!" LB looked away. "We are currently dealing with six giant robots and 8000 droids attacking the city! Please leave a message and we'll call you back!" the electronic voice said. "BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Who has an answering machine for a computor?" Crow asked. LB ignored him.

"Um, hello? This is Ladybug, Sunfire, and Crow. We could use Some assistance." she said.

"Some assistance? Our parents have been captured by who-knows-what and you say we need some assistance?!" Sunfire shouted.

"I was only trying to be polite!" LB snapped.

"Well stop being polite and get to the point quicker!" Sunfire shot back.

"GUYS COOL IT! I know we're all worried, but THE THING IS STILL RECORDING!" Crow yelled. It was a video camera so the Titans East would hear and see everything when (if) they got the message.

"Uhhhh... sorry. As we were saying, our parents have been captured. So if you get this message, call us back. PLEASE!" LB said showing her true panic. They hung up the computer. **A/N That sounds wierd.**

"Well that was a complete waste of time! We could have just called Mrs. Searing and we would've gotten the same result!" Crow said. Mrs. Searing was their tutor during the school year. But it was July, so they were on break.

"Hey Sunny, can you tell us what happened exactly when you were attacked?" Crow asked.

"MY NAME IS NOT SUNNY! IF YOU WANT TO SHORTEN MY NAME, CALL ME SUN! NOT SUNNY!! But yes I can tell you. I had stormed out of the tower because Birdie here, was being an idiot."

"HEY!"

"I was flying over the city and I noticed that it was pretty much barren. I landed for a closer look. As I as walking, some jerk attacked me! I got away, and flew back here." Sunfire re caped.

"Can you describe him?" Crowwached to many COPS episodes.

"I think so. He had red hair, was wearing a suit, and had a British accent. Oh! And he was holding onto this cane. He didn't seem to want to let it out of his hand. It was really weird. Did mom ever tell us a story about a villain like that?" Sun(ny) asked.

"Red hair, suit, british accent, cane. Cane...CANE!! I've got it!" Crow said (grinning like an idiot).

"You DO?!" the girls asked.

"Well, I remember she told us about how this one villain drove them crazy with optical illusions or something. His name was Mod something. Uh...Mad Mod!" he said.

"OK. Now we know who he was. Now the question is, how are we going to save them?" Sunfire asked.

"WE?! How are we gonna do this?! One: We have absolutly NO idea on how to fight a villain. Two: We don't know where they are. And three: We can't work together to save our lives! Which is pretty much the case." LB griped.

"Hold up! I thought you were the optimistic one!" Crow said.

"Not in THIS situation." she snapped.

"Wait a minute! I thought we always wanted to go on a mission!" Sunfire said.

"Well, yeah but-" LB started.

"But what! We have no other option! If we were in our parents place, they would save us! We need to do the same for them! We are the children of the Titans!" **A/N formerly TEEN Titans but they're in their 30's. **"We mastered our powers a long time ago! Now is our chance to show my da- I mean, those villains what we're made of! No one takes MY parents and gets away with it! Now I'm going. Whether you guys go or not." Sunfire said. Now THAT'S a speech.

"You sound like your dad." Crow joked. Sunfire ignored him.

"So what do you say Ladybug? You coming?" she asked.

"Well, I can't let you two go it alone! You might a brain to help you out." LB said smiling.

"Are you saying we're dumb?" Crow asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." LB joked (or did she).

"Now that that's settled, who's gonna be leader?" Crow asked.

"Who do you think?" LB muttered. They looked at Sunfire. She was the obvious choice.

"Me?" she asked. They nodded.

"You're a great leader. And... I have a confession to make. I really do know how to find our parents." LB confessed.

"How?" the other two asked.

"I kinda put tracking devises in their wedding rings." LB said.

"Wow. What'd you do? put 'em in while they were sleeping?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." she said meekly. Sunfire got into "Leader Mode".

"OK then! Turn on those tracking devises LB! we're going to save our parents!"

* * *

**HAHA! I MADE A CLIFFIE! Glad I'm back? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!!**


	5. He's Back!

**Hello! Ready for another chappie?? OKEY-DOKEY SMOKIE!! Sorry...I'm hyper. But I promise that it will not effect the story. I'm lovin' it!! Wow...that was random...DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!! **

**You Guys: (facepalm)...**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 5: He's Back!!

If you thought camping in the middle of the woods searching for your kidnapped parents would be freaky, then you were correct. To Sunfire, everything around her looked as if they were something that was going to attack them. When they finally decided to set up camp, it was after midnight. They put their tent up, and Crow went into his. He did the same thing at home. Only at home, he locked himself in his room for a few hours. Everyone just assumed he was playing video games. His room was sound proof, and so was his tent. No one knew why.

The girls were sitting by the fire, and Sunfire was being very quiet.

"OK Sun. What's going on with you? You've been pretty quiet.." LB questioned. Sunfire just stared into the flames. The fire and bravery that was usually there was gone. She sighed.

"Mad Mods not working alone. And he sure as heck isn't the leader." Sunfire muttered.

"What makes you say that?" LB hadn't read up on all the villain files. Unlike our little Starfire mini-me. Sunfire rolled her eyes.

_Uh-Oh. Sunny's in a bad mood... _LB thought to herself.

"I read his villain file once. You know. After mom told us about him. In reality, he's like, 87 years old. That cane is controls all of his optical illusions. And one of them is himself. The dude with red hair is just supposed to be a hologram. Which is strange because he actually grabbed my ankle. Which means he somehow got his youth back. He probably took it from someone. He took my dad's youth once." Sunfire said.

"What does this have to do with Mad Mod not being the leader?" Buggy asked.

"Mad Mod isn't the only one with a villain file. I've read every single one. Including the one that's file was so big, they had to put all the stuff into a full filing cabinet. I haven't even finnished it yet. The one who almost drove my father to insanity. The one who helped a demon almost end the world. The one who forced him to become his apprentice. He tried to kill our parents on several occasions, and almost succeeded in all of them. He's worst of them all." Sunny described. Ladybug gasped.

"You don't mean...?" she squeaked. Sunfire kept gazing at the fire as she had been the whole time. Then she nodded.

"Slade." she said under her breath.

"But he's dead! He hasn't been sean in years!" LB yelped.

"They always think he's dead. Then he comes back..." Sunfire muttered. _Oh great! _LB thought. _Just what we need. ANOTHER Slade obsession! _

Ladybug wanted desperately to get off the subject. She thought for a full five minutes. Usually it takes her five seconds, but she was a bit creeped out. Suddenly something came to her.

"Have you ever wondered what crow is doing in his room for two hours every day?" she asked. That sparked Sunfire's interest. She took her eyes off the fire.

"Yeah. Hey! I'll bet if we're quiet enough, we can zip up his tent to see what he's doing!" she said in an excited whisper. LB grinned.

"Odds are he's doing the same thing he always does. Whatever that is." Ladybug giggled. The girls then sneaked up to the sound proof tent (courtesy of LB) and counted to three. At three, the unzipped the tent and saw something very odd.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Crow was muttering. The girls were wide eyed.

"You meditate?!" Sunfire yelled. Crow's eyes shot open.

"WAUGH!!" he screamed as he fell to the tent floor. The other two winced as if fealing his pain. Then he did something quite unexpected.

"Yes I meditate. What did you think I always do in my room. Play video games?" he asked in a MONOTONE VOICE!! Sunfires mouth dropped.

"Crow? Are you OK? You seem a little...different." she said dumbly. Crow sighed.

"I'm usually like this after I meditate. Only you don't see me directly afterword. I practise my powers then. I know what you're thinking. I've already mastered my powers. But that's just telekinesis. I only use that fighting you guys. I use attack powers on people I actually need to hurt." he explained.

LB and Sunfire stared for a minute and then got into a huddle. They whispered for a few minutes, and then Sunfire smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"He's back." Sunfire said with a smug look on her face.

"He's not the only one." A voice said behind them. Sunfire knew who it was instantly. When she turned around, all her fear was replaced by anger. The man in front of her, was none other than...

"Slade." she muttered. She sounded exactly like her father. The other two were a bit freaked out.

"I told you he was back." she muttered.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAH!! I made a cliffie!! I wasn't going to even put Slade in the story because he freaks me out. And he's pretty hard to write. I guess I'll see how it turns out. LOOK AT THE BUTTON!! PRESS IT!! PRESS IT I TELL YOU!! PRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**


	6. Everyone Remember the Plan?

**I got pretty good reviews for the last chapter! I just hope same goes for this one. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks. Slade is SO hard to write. Ugh...I hope I don't regret putting him in here. If I have to delete a chapter I'll be very frustrated. I've got the story all planned out, but it's hard to put them into words. Alright. I can't delay this chapter any longer...**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 6: "Everyone Remember the Plan?"

"Hello Sunfire." Slade said in that creepy voice of his. Sunfire wasn't swayed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to make my father go insane? I hear you're pretty good at that. But here's a little memo. I'm not my dad." Sunfire sneered. Slade was a bit taken aback by her bravery, but what do you expect from Robin's daughter? Slade chuckled.

"You are more like him than you think. If I remember correctly, your father is brave, and never gives up. Just like you."

**A/N Ugh...I'm only writing it and he's freaking me out...**

Rage filled Sunfire at that moment. Her eyes were glowing. Slade took advantage of the moment and shot one of his lasers at her. It would ave fried her if Crow hadn't come to his senses right there. He jumped toward her and pushed her out of the way. Sunfire thanked him and went back to Slade.

"You WON'T get away with this Slade. I don't care how powerful you are, but we WILL get our parents back!" she yelled. Slade laughed.

"We'll see." he said. A cloud of purple smoke rose suddenly, and when it cleared, Slade was gone. Sunfire was practically ripping her hair out in frustration. Luckily she cared about her hair to much to actually rip it out.

"Sun, calm down. It's 1:00 in the morning. I think we should get some sleep." Crow said. Sunfire looked at him in surprise.

_He really does have feelings. I guess that's why I like him so much. Wait! What did I just say? Oh man! I hope he isn't reading my mind again!! _she thought. Crow had once read her mind. At the time, she had a crush on some boy. Let's just say, someone was jealous...

Other than the Slade encounter, the rest of the trip was pretty boring (unless you count the run-in with a bear, but they took care of it). I guess I can tell you about that. Bear comes out of nowhere, the kids send it running for the hills.

Eventually, Ladybug got excited. Her tracker thingy was beeping like crazy. They lead right to a stair well under a bush. _Well that's subtle..._ they thought.

"Well I guess this is it..." Sunfire said. Crow gulped.

"Everyone remember the plan?" she asked. LB nodded. Crow just looked scared. Sunfire lay her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. LB rolled her eyes. Even a romantic could get grossed out by this.

"Come on lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Whatever. But I think we should go save our parents now. Mad Mod probably put them is those stupid chairs." LB laughed. What's funny is, she was right. They looked into the darkness again, and decended into it. Sunfire lit up a Starbolt to help them see. The stairs weren't stone as they expected, but steel. To keep the noise down, they flew above the stairs. Suddenly, they heard voices.

_"The children are on their way. I have to say Robin. You and your daughter are very much alike." (Slade)_

_"What did you just say? The kids are comeing?" (Robin)_

_"Oh yes. I saw that same spark in her that I saw in you Robin." (Slade) _

_"What do you meen?" (Robin)_

_"The boy is very brave. Saved her life I might add." (Slade)_

_"Whoo! Go Crow!" (Beast Boy)_

_"Not the time." (Raven)_

_"But how did they know what happened? No one pushed the button did they?" (Cyborg) The kids heard whistling._

_"Starfire? What did you do?" (Robin)_

_"All I did was push the button on the alarm. I do believe you underestimate them." (Starfire)_

_"I'll leave you alone. I'll have a few guard droids stand here." (Slade)_

The kids looked at eachother. The Plan was working already.

* * *

**The Titans POV**

"I hate these chairs!" Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes. Some people, never change. But she had to agree. Mad Mods chairs are pretty annoying.

"What do you meen I underestimate them?" Robin asked. Starfire sighed.

"All I'm saying is, you don't seem to trust them at all. Have you no idea what Sunfire has wanted since she was six years old?" Starfire asked. Robin thought for a moment.

"Permenent hair die?" he asked. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"That, and for you to trust her. She only wanted to go on one mission. And you wouldn't even let them go against Control Freak. And he's still a dork."

"I do so trust her!" Robin said. Suddenly, they saw a flash of green light hit one of the Guard Droids. Then all three of the kids came out from the stair well. Sunfire put on quite a show. She had the perfect combination of Starbolts, Martial Arts, and gadgets from her Utility Belt. She took down alot of Guards. Then she tossed LB a lock pick.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow yelled. The rest of the droids exploded. LB got the adults out of the chairs. Their jaws had dropped.

"You know dad? You really do underestimate us." Sunfire said with a wide grin on her face.

"And apparently, so do I."

"Slade." Sunfire and Robin said together. Everyone got creeped out by that.

* * *

**The beginning sucked. But I really liked the ending. I'm really bad at fight scenes. Glad I finally got in the Titans POV? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!!**


	7. These Guys Are Dorks

**This chapter, might suck. But I could be wrong. I'm really not sure. This next chapter, is going to be mostly comic relief. It was just something I had to put in here, you know, because I wanted to get some random humor. Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: Id do not own this TV show, or the Beatles.**

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 7: These Guys Are Dorks

"OK. They are REALLY starting to freak me out." Crow whispered to his dad.

"I'll say. she's like his personalit duplicate!" BB whispered back. Robin, Sunfire, and Slade all ignored them. Sunfire spoke up.

"You're just a coward Slade. Haveing all those robots guarding them? From what I've heard about you, that was just pitiful." she spat. Slade smiled under his mask. He called over the two other villains he was working with. Mad Mod, and Control Freak. The three kids burst out laughing.

"You-actually-brought-in these-two?" LB said gasping for breath. The two villains looked insulted. Slade motioned for them to do what they had wanted to do. Mad Mod snapped his fingers, and everyone was suddenly in the "school" Mad Mod had put the old Titans in so many years ago. Suddenly they were separated. Each in different "Classes". Crow soon found himself in a large Gymnasium.

"This can't be good." he said allowed. At that moment, several robots (being controled boy CF) started playing dodge ball. Crow made some of the balls explode, but we all know that that was a mistake.

"Now sonny, if you're gonna break school property, school property is gonna break you." the annoying British man said over the intercom. Can't that dude come up with more creative lines? Apparently not. Suddenly, all of the balls that exploded, got put back together. Only, they were black metal, with silver spikes all over them.

"Oh boy..." he muttered.

During this time, Sunfire was sent to science. Not at all her best subject. All of the chemicals started to overflow, and Sunfire just barly made it out of the room. She wondered where everyone else was. Soon enough, Crow came blasting out of a door.

"Made it!" he yelled. All they had to do was find LB.

She was having an easier time than everyone else. Even the adults had it worse. She landed in Music Class. Mad Mod was there playing a hard rock song that sent an army of robots after her. She dodged lazers eveywhere, and activated a bunch of her tiny robot spiders that, when she pushed a button, would short out anything it was touching. The spiders each got on a robot, and they were al destroyed. But there were still more. LB didn't want to have to do this...she grabbed the guitar from Mad Mod and started playing.

With their parents along with them, Sunny and Crow, set out to look for LB. They didn't have an easy time though. Hypno screens kept poppping out of nowhere. Amd of course, Crow and BB were right in front of them. Only, they couldn't seem to Crow out of it. They went on for awhile, and then they heard the intro for "Here Come the Sun" comeing from the music room. Crow woke up.

"Dude! I love this song!" he yelled. Everyone was staring at him. "What! A guy can't be a Beatles fan?" They ignored the question and ran into the music room where they saw the strangest sight. Ladybug was playing a guitar, and a bunch of robots were waving candles. Then she began to sing.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right"_

As she played the last chord, the robots started applauding. She opened her eyes and looked really weirded out. She then, smashed the guitar, and the robots all fell over. Mad Mod disappeared.

"Weirdest. Day. Ever." she said when she joined the others. Then, another hypno screen appeared out of nowhere. Totally, random. BB and Crow both fell over. Cyborg burped in BB's ear, and he woke up laughing.

"Ew! Daddy!" LB yelled utterly disgusted. Sunfire got an idea and knelt by Crows ear.

"Crow run! My mom's trying to make us breakfast!" she said in mock panic. Crow woke up screaming and ran until Raven caught him in an energy field. Sunfire smiled until she saw her mom. Boy was she mad.

"What! It worked!" she said. LB rolled her eyes and at the same time, was trying to get "Here Comes the Sun" out of her head. It was the only song she knew how to play. Crow wasn't helping because he was humming it. At one point, she socked him right on the jaw. Sunfire was shocked, and impressed. The only person who had ever punched Crow had been Sunfire herself when they were five. He cried. But not this time. It scared him and he didn't hum anymore.

After a stupid montage of completely stupid and random events, the made it out. They thought they were home free, until...

"I knew you'd get out. Those villains are about as evil as a dirty gym sock." Everyone tuned around to see Slade (again). Sunfire and Robin opened their mouths, but they were interupted.

* * *

"Don't say 'Slade' again! I've been freaked out enough!" Crow yelled.

* * *

**This was by far, my worst chapter ever!! LB singing "Here Comes the Sun"? What's up with that?! Be kind. This was just a filler chapter so I could get to he next chapter. Ugh...this chapter sucked.**


	8. Let's Go Home

**I don't blame anyone who hated the last chapter. Now you know what my filler chapters are like. I promise this one will (hopefully) be better. I was trying to write through writers block, plus my older sister dared me to make LB sing. Why? I have no idea. Ugh...that's the last time I take advise from her. I'm sorry about chapter 7. It was horrible. Maybe I'll get over the trauma eventually... oh well. On with the story...**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 8: Let's Go Home

Silence followed Crows outburst. Not a word was said. No one even moved. If you had been there, you wouldn't have thought that they were people. Exceptional statues maybe, but not people. Soon enough, the silence was broken.

"SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" BB yelled. At that, the trance was broken. Sunfire was about to lunge herself at Slade, but both Crow and Ladybug grabbed her arms.

"I suppose you're wondering why I let the fools use their completely stupid ideas on you. They would have never worked with me if I didn't." Slade explained. Robin scowled.

"Why did you need those two? You have plenty of connections." he asked. Slade smirked beneath the mask.

"Mad Mod is very wealthy. Hecould pay for anythingI needed. Control Freak has amazingelectronic power with that remote of his. Plus, they were free. why use my connections when I can use a couple of imbeciles for free? They were mery pawns."

"As usual you use others for your own personal game." Sunfiremuttered. The only thing keeping her from breaking free of her friends grip, was the fact that her dads Slade obsession was almost his downfall. She shook away the thought.

"Well, enough small talk I do believe we were about to fight." Slade said. At that moment, the remaining droids appeared. And so it began.

Ladybug still had a bunch of those spiders, and some were radioactive. She couldn't use those. But what she could do,was this. LB grabbed her freeze ray, and turned about six droids into Popsicles, then she made them break with her heat ray. She let the spiders do the rest, while she used some Karate Sunfire had taught her.

Sunfire, was doing pretty well. She kicked aside a droid, then blew one up with a Starbolt. She was making her way towards Slade, when a Lazar barley missed her. She looked down to see all of her hair, from the middle of her neck and down lying on the floor.

"My hair! Hey! This is kind of a cute look for me!" she said.

Meanwhile, Crow was fighting Slade. I know. Weird right? He was doing pretty well. Of coarse, he wouldn't have stood a chance if Sunfire hadn't taught he and LB Karate.

"Your girlfriend is quite talented Crow." Slade sneered.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Crow yelled. Seeing that he was distracted, Slade kicked Crow to the ground. He hit his head.

"Crow!" Sunfire kicked aside the droid, and ran to his side. Crow lay still for a few seconds, then opened his eyes. Sunfire sighed with relief. Then she slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled. She helped him up. They then, ran back to the fight. Slade was currently battling Robin. It was hard to tell who was winning. Everyone else ignored the droids, and they all cornered Slade.

"Perhaps, another time Titans." he sneered. He pressed a button.

"Self destruct sequence activated." the computer voice said. At that, Mad Mod and Control Freak appeared and ran out the door like sick chickens. Slade was also getting away. They all ran for the exit, when Robin and Sunfire spotted Slade. Robin almost ran after him.

"Dad no! That's what he wants you to do! If you go after him, you won't make it out! Don't do that to us Dad! It was almost your downfall!" she said.

"How did-?"

"I've read most of the files! Now lets go!" Sunfire yelled.

Robin nodded and they, along with the rst of the team, ran out of the building. Seconds after they got out, there was a cave in. All that was left of the hide out, was a crater. They spotted the two imbeciles trying to sneek away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug said. She pressed a button, and they were caught in a net. Everyone looked at her. LB shrugged.

"Can't be too careful." she said. Everyone laughed, and headed home.

* * *

**What do you think? Did I lay the romance on a bit too thick? I hope not. Love it? Hate it? Late it? Tell me in a review! I've already written the last chapter. It'll be up tomarrow.**


	9. Didn't See THAT Coming

**This is the last chapter. Thank you kind reviewers, for making all of this possible! I'm thinking about writing a One Shot about these charcters. Tell me if you want me to. Sigh I wish it didn't have to end. I just decided to combine all of my ending ideas. I hope it's as good as I hoped. In other words, I hope it doesn't totaly suck. On with t****he ending. (Cry)**

* * *

Teen Titans: The New Generation

Chapter 9: Didn't See That Coming

Well, it was a basic day in Titans Tower. Well, a new kind of basic day. Raven and Crow were meditating, Beast Boy was wondering what happened to him, LB was video taping the whole scene, and Sunfire and Robin were reading the Slade Files while Starfire was wondering how she married one of them, and gave birth to the other. OK OK! So it wasn't much of an average day. It was a pretty weird day actually. This is what LB was saying.

"This is Birdy and Raven meditating. I know. Weird huh? And here's Beast Boy. Look at his face! Here's my dad working on some new project. That's Aunt Star. I wonder what's eating her. Oh! And these, are our two Slade obsessed maniacs!

Starfire wanted to do something to distract Sunfire from Slade, and made a gesture for her to put down her file and come with her. Sunfire groaned, but she put it down. After a few minutes they heard a cry of:

"No way! You can seriously do that?"

"Indeed I can."

"Do what?" Robin asked. Sunfire smiled.

"Mom says she can learn any language instantaneously by kissing someone" she said. Robin nodded.

"How do you think she learned English?" he said. Sunfire eyes grew wide.

"So when you came to Earth, you just kissed some random guy that you'll never see again?" she asked. Starfire blushed.

"Oh I saw him again. He's standing right in fron of you." she said.

"DAD?! That's how you met?! Wow! Hey mom, do you think I can do that?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. You have every other power I posses." she replied. **A/N you do see where I'm going with this right? **Sunfire smiled and saw Crow had stopped meditating.

"Say Crow, didn't you say you know German?" she asked. Crow, who had been watching the conversation, turned deep red. Kissing still grossed him out a bit.

"Oh no! You stay away from me!" he said. LB was recording this whole thing.

"Pucker up!" Sunfire said. Crow took off flying. Sunfire went after him, followed by Ladybug.

"No flying in the house!" Cyborg said. At that, Crow flew out the door. They were now flying around the outside of the Tower. The Titans were silent for a moment, until Raven of all people, started laughing hysterically. That set everyone else off. Suddenly, LB came into the room grinning.

"You Tube, here I come!" she declared. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Sunfire and Crow came in yelling at each other in GERMAN!

_"Ich kann nicht beleive Sie taten das!"_ (I can't believe you did that) Crow said.

_"So, ich kam darüber wirklich so hinweg." _(Well I did so get over it) Sunfire replied. Before Crow could reply, the alarm went off. The regular alarm. Robin checked what was happening, and it turned out to be Control Freak. He escaped from prison. Robin was just about to let out his battle cry, when he saw the kids looking down at their feet. He thought for a moment.

"You know, I think the kids can handle this one. It's only Control Freak after all." he said. Everyone looked at him, completely shocked. Sunfire spoke up first.

"You really mean that Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes I really do." he replied. Sunfire shrieked with excitement and hugged her father.

"Thanks. This means allot."

"No problem Sunny." Robin said.

"And Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Sunny."

* * *

**LOL! I've had that ending planned out for a while now! I'll miss you guys. But I'll write more with these characters! I'd like to thank the English to German translator I used! I rarely LOL while I'm writing, but I couldn't help but crack up at the last line. I'm gonna write a OneShot soon! **


End file.
